Wind of Change
by Kaoru Oneill
Summary: Só mais um songfic sentrado no Kenshin com a musica do Sorpions Wind of Change.Nada de muito especifico...


**NOTA DA AUTORA:**Enquanto eu busco por inspiração em torno do meu mais novo fic, com mais de um capitulo eu resolvi fazer mais um songfic, por que eu realmente me divirto escrevendo assim, sem compromisso só pela sensação de passar os sentimentos dos personagens sem necessidade de criar uma história muito elaborada.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence nem a musica "Wind of Changes" dos Scorpions.

* * *

** Wind of Changes:**

O cheiro das flores, e os vaga-lumes naquela noite de verão mantinham Kenshin num estranho estado de paz apesar das lembranças com relação aquele lugar serem muito boas e também muito ruins. Seus cabelos muito vermelhos eram esvoaçados pelo vento que cantava aos seus ouvidos uma doce melodia, uma melodia que sussurrava palavras de renovação. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim. Não sentia essa sensação que aguçava seus sentidos, fazia cerca de 15 anos que essa doce inquietação não lhe trespassava o coração. Policiais caminhavam calmamente pela rua, um deles de negros cabelos curtos e olhos muito escuros, o mais velho dos dois, encarou seus belos olhos violetas bem no fundo. Ele também sentia a musica do vento correndo por suas veias.

_I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change  
An August summer night  
Soldiers passing by  
Listening to the wind of change_

_(Eu seguia a Moskva_

_Descendo o Gorky Park_

_Escutando o vento das mudanças_

_Em agosto numa noite de verão_

_Soldados passam_

_Escutando o vento das mudanças)_

Engraçado como as coisas aconteciam, as reviravoltas que dava o mundo. Desde a chegada dos americanos, o Japão nunca mais tinha sido o mesmo, apesar de muitos outros terem tentado alcançar aqueles portos, e alguns tivessem alcançado. Acreditava ser estranho pensar nisso agora afinal ele era um dos que tanto lutara por isso, mas mesmo assim faltava alguma coisa, que dava lugar a outra nova, melhor ou pior ele não sabia, mas ainda assim estava lá. Sabia que sentiria falta do antigo ar, das antigas tradições, mas também gostava das novidades.

Viu Sano parado na beira do rio com as duas meninas Ayame e Susume, as duas pequenas netas do Dr. Gensai, e Yahiko, se espantava como ele havia crescido em tão pouco tempo. Mas a imagem que ele mais considerava aprasivelmente irônica era a de seu amigo. Quando que imaginaria que ele se tornaria quase irmão, daquele com quem lutara, daquele que o desafiara e que também desprezava tudo aquilo o que sua imagem de battousai representava.

_The world is closing in  
Did you ever think?  
That we could be so close, like brothers  
The future's in the air  
I can feel it everywhere  
Blowing with the wind of change_

_(O mundo está se aproximando_

_E você chegou a pensar_

_Que nós seriamos tão próximos, como irmãos_

_O futuro está no ar_

_Eu posso senti-lo em todos os lugares_

_Soprando com o vento das mudanças)_

Ele caminhou até onde os quatro estavam parados, as meninas brincavam em torno dos vaga-lumes, enquanto os dois homens as observavam, o mesmo sorriso terno que dançava no rosto de Kenshin se encontrava no rosto dos outros dois.

**- Ken-nii, Ken-nii. –** os gritos estridentes das meninas saudaram seus ouvidos enchendo a noite. **– Venha olhe os vaga-lumes. Veja que bonitos. **

Ele pegou um dos pequenos insetos, deixando o frouxo na mão e aproximando das duas meninas, apesar de Ayame já estar bem grandinha, apenas Susume que ainda poderia ser considerada uma criança, contudo ambas traziam uma inocência que o comovia. Seus olhos se encontraram com os do amigo e ambos sorriram, não havia necessidade de palavras, sabia que Sano também sentia.

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow dream away  
In the wind of change_

_(Leve-me a mágica do momento_

_Numa noite de glória_

_Onde as crianças do amanha sonham_

_No vento das mudanças)_

Durante mais algum tempo eles ficaram ali,enquanto as duas pequenas se divertiam. Apenas quando seus olhos se encontraram com suaves olhos azuis é que ele se permitiu despertar e tirar seus sentidos do ar que o envolvia. Naquele momento, um dos raros, nada lhe cruzava a mente, apenas o ar que trazia com ele o odor de jasmins e dois belos olhos azuis, que vinham junto com sua dona caminhando em sua direção.

_Walking down the street  
Distant memories  
Are buried in the past forever  
I follow the Moskva  
Down to Gorky Park  
Listening to the wind of change_

_(Caminhando pela rua_

_Memórias distantes_

_São enterradas no passado para sempre_

_Eu sigo a Moskva_

_Pelo Gorky Park_

_Escutando o vento das mudanças)_

Aquele momento para sempre ficaria gravado na sua memória, toda a singela calma daquela noite ficaria estampada em sua memória. Ali nada mais importava apenas aquelas pessoas. Conforme as duas meninas brincavam agora em torno da jovem e futura mãe que se aproximava, um sorriso o encheu de sonhos, como a um menino.

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me_

_(Leve-me a mágica do momento_

_nesta noite de glória_

_Onde as crianças do futuro dividem seus sonhos_

_Com você e eu)_

O que havia ali naquele quadro que o encantava tanto? Seriam as mudanças. Sim finalmente ele sabia identificar as mudanças. Elas eram dentro de sua alma muito além de apenas no ar e a toda sua volta. Isso acontecia por que dentro dele as coisas ficavam mais calmas e claras. Indo precisamente de encontro com tudo àquilo que ele era. A visão daquela que enchia seus pensamentos, afastaram pelo menos naquele momento todas as suas preocupações nada mais do que havia poderia perturba-lo. E a melodia do ar se fez mais forte em seus ouvidos, trazendo paz a seu coração.

**- Vamos para casa Kenshin? –** como era suave aquele som **– Está ficando tarde e Sano e Yahiko acompanharam as meninas até em casa. **

**- Vamos sim Kaoru. **

_The wind of change blows straight  
Into the face of time  
Like a stormwind that will ring  
The freedom bell for peace of mind  
Let your balalaika sing  
What my guitar wants to say_

_(O vento das mudanças vai direto de encontro_

_Ao rosto do tempo_

_Como um vento de tempestade que ressoa_

_O sino da liberdade pela paz de espírito_

_Deixe sua balalaika cantar_

_O que a minha guitarra que dizer)_

Conforme a mão dela tocava a sua Kenshin pode sentir o cheiro de jasmins, aquele era o cheiro de seu futuro. Era isso que tornava aquela noite tão gloriosa e para ele tão cheia de vida. Era o futuro.

_Take me to the magic of the moment  
On a glory night  
Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams  
With you and me_

_(Leve-me a mágica do momento_

_nesta noite de glória_

_Onde as crianças do futuro dividem seus sonhos_

_Com você e eu)_

_O seu futuro que independia do que aconteceria a seguir, um futuro_ que ele se recusava a desperdiçar.

**

* * *

NOTAS DA AUTORA: A MALDIÇÃO CONTINUA: Anyways...aqui vai:**

Balalaika de acordo com a wikipedia "é um intrumento de cordas do folclore russo. Ela possui 3 cordas de afinação aguda, similar a do bandolim e a do cavaquinho."

E bom neste songfic foi só uma coisinha rápida que eu resolvi fazer para passar o tempo, nem sei na verdade se ficou muito bom e definitivamente não pode ser considerado um dos meus melhores trabalhos mas ele está ai. Bom quanto ao tempo cronológico dele,eu simplesmente não sei. Como eu disse ele apenas saiu no calor do momento. Por isso não venham me criticar que isso não segue a linha do mangá nem do anime que eu sei. Muito Obrigado.


End file.
